


Four Unlikely Lovers

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cordelia is trying her damn best to be a good host, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvin is a dumbass, Unlikely lovers friend ship, act 2 time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin mange’s to flood his and Whizzer’s apartment. They are graciously invited to stay with Charlotte and Cordelia while repairs are done.Repair take far longer than expected and it doesn’t take long before friends start to get aggravated.





	Four Unlikely Lovers

“So, explain what happened one more time,” Charlotte said, addressing their two friends with water soaked pants, standing at their doorstep. 

 

“My boyfriend is a dumbass.” Whizzer deadpanned. “And I apparently can’t trust him to do something as simple as cleaning the bathroom.” Marvin almost snapped back but swallowed his comment before he could make a sound. A sign that even Marvin saw how much of an idiot he had been. He just nodded and looked at the ground while Whizzer recounted what had occurred. “While I was cooking dinner, Marvin was cleaning up the bathroom and  _ apparently, _ Marvin has never cleaned a toilet in his life, because he mistook one of those washcloths that expand in water, for toilet cleaner.” He said and put on an exaggerated smile. “The toilet flooded, damaged our apartment and the one below us, leaving us swimming in toilet water, and debt.” He kicked Marvin in the shin which caused him to look up in surprise.

 

“Oh,” Marvin understood the universal signal for ‘ _ you got us into this mess, now you have to ask the difficult question.’ “ _ And we were wondering if you would let us stay with you guys, just until our place is fixed.” He fidgeted with his sleeve. “Now I know it’s a lot to ask-”

 

“We’d love to have you,” Cordelia said cheerily. “Right, Char?” Charlotte bit her tongue and nodded. She loved her friends but also loved her space.

____________

 

“Dammit!” Whizzer yelled as he opened a box that had been sitting in water. They had started moving the essentials into the lesbians’ apartment and trying to rifle through the damaged items. He pulled out a few soaked folders and papers. Cordelia went to see what he was looking at. 

 

“Oh, Whiz.” She said sadly. She picked up what she now realized was photographs, ones that were carefully planned, captured, and processed by Whizzer. They were some of his best works, but they were now a jumble of smeared colors and faded ink. “Do you think we can dry them?” She proposed.

 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “A few are almost salvageable.” He said hopelessly. 

 

“I have a hair dryer,” Cordelia added. “Could that help?” 

 

Whizzer laughed. “No, I don’t think so Dee. I'll just have to let them air dry.” He picked out the ones in the best condition. A few were of random people throughout New York, a few were of Marvin. Marvin reaches out and placed a hand on Whizzer’s arm. 

 

“I’m so  _ sorry _ .” He stumbled on the last word. “I really am a dumbass.” He said with sincerity in his voice. 

 

“Well, you got one thing right.” Marvin rolled his eyes. 

 

“Can I make it up to you?” He suggested hesitantly.

 

Whizzer smirked. “Well, there is one thi-“

 

“I’m gonna stop you there,” Charlotte interjected. “You’re in our home, and we have a few rules.” Cordelia looked confused.

 

“We do?”

 

“Yes, baby.” Charlotte smiled. “I know you guys,  _ too _ well actually, and we can hear you from next door.” She sighed. “So, while you are living in the same apartment as us, please, for the love of god, keep it down.” Marvin sported a light blush, while Whizzer just shrugged his shoulders. “Also, the coffee in the cabinet is off limits. Okay, Marvin?”

 

Marvin smiled. “You do know me.”

 

“Marvin, everyone knows that your blood is literally coffee. It doesn’t take almost two years of friendship to know that.” She grinned. “And last but not least. Don’t flood our apartment.”

 

“Wow.” Marvin hissed. Charlotte shrugged. 

 

“It needed to be said.”

 

“We’re happy to have you guys here.” Cordelia chimed. Whizzer couldn’t help but wonder how longs she could sustain the cheery demeanor with him and Marvin here. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying through her teeth, and she had a certain unsure look in her eyes. He would have felt guilty…  … if it were him who had flooded their apartment. 

 

“What’s your rule on PDA?” Whizzer said tauntingly and tugged on Marvin’s tie.

 

“We know there’s no hope and stopping that,” Charlotte said with a defeated sigh.

 

“We’ve seen you shove your tongues down each other’s throats more times than we’d like to.” Cordelia teased.  _ Ah, there she is.  _ Whizzer thought. 

_______________

 

Marvin and Whizzer were shoved into a cramped guest bedroom. The bed was only a full-size mattress which left the huddled together during the night. Not that they didn’t enjoy the closeness, but Whizzer was a restless sleeper and Marvin wouldn’t be surprised if he would be pushed off the bed a few times before morning arrived. 

 

He wasn’t wrong. He felt a kick to the back and the familiar this as he hit the floor. He would have a bruise on his forehead and a sore at tomorrow, but he couldn’t get pissed. It was his fault they were in this situation, so he couldn’t complain. He really wanted to though. He just took a deep breath and crawled back into bed as delicately as he could in order to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He needed his “beauty sleep” as Whizzer would call it when Marvin would accidentally sneeze in the middle of the night and so rudely disturb his slumber. And beauty was right. When he slept, his face relaxed and he looked completely content. He long lashes framed he resting eyes and Marvin was so lovesick he didn’t know what to do, but lie down and stare at the man next to him. 

 

The old him would have yelled. For something as ridiculous and trivial as an interrupted sleep (not that he ever had a normal sleep schedule.) Now, he could hardly imagine raising his voice at the man at least not how they used to. They still had their fights of course. Just petty things that annoyed them, but they had no bite. Marvin would often  _ apologize.  _ Everyone he did, Whizzer looked shocked. Which made him feel like an asshole, which he was (not to say that Whizzer wasn’t.) He just wasn’t as angry as he used to be. Things were better, even when they were squatting in their friends’ apartment In a bed that was far too small for two grown men. 

 

Everything was finally alright.

  
  
  



End file.
